De'ja Voo
by MistressCharizard
Summary: Lupus's girlfriend Peony gets kidnapped by drones lupus must go out and save but the problem is his adventure is a fake until later read to find out it's pretty wierd but it is the best fanfic i made yet plaes read and review please!!!!


De'ja Vooby Kazooie girl. characters by RARE  
Peony was sitting on a rock waiting for her boyfriend lupus to come to watch the sunset with her she was a small dog like lupus she had brownshaggy ears and a cute little pink nose she was white coated with some spots of brown her eyes were a beautiful blue just like the ocean she was watching. Suddenly Lupus dashed toward her and jumped right on her! OW!! she yelped as she found out it was Lupus. Oh hi lupus you startled me. Im sorry Peony I am late because I have gotten caught in the middle of one of my masters fights again I hate that when that happens! yea Lupus I know what you mean it can be hard at times! ^_^ i wish I had masters. Why? asked Lupus rising a brow. Because lupusit makes you feel important and well I am just a stray mutt that's all I will ever be.:( Don't say that Peony! lupus said scatching his fur. But Lupus it is true and you know it! Peony please you are welcome to stay with me and my masters if you would like:). that's all right Lupus I will be fine I really don't care for space if ya know what I mean:). Lupus responded yea my masters wont let in side anyways besides all they do is fight on and on how fun. Peony giggled as they watched the bright sunset fly down the vast hills and waters of the ocean.  
  
While the young dogs were watching the majestic sunset, they were aware that two of Mizars drones were watching them above the planet Earth to study more about earth creatures, when suddenly the commander notice Lupus and told his comrade, hey is that that mangy mutt from the jet force? the drone looked puzzled and answered yea boss i think that is! wow it looks so scrawny with out it's jet force uniform on! ha what an ugly creature! And look what the hell is that little thing right by it. the Commander answered must be taking a likeing to one another i have a plan to get rid of that tiny terror take that mongol sitting next to him and take it to the spawn ship for a trap and destroy that ugly jet force dog thing   
ha hahaaaaa! good Idea boss i will get the others ready.   
  
Peony. Lupus said in a soft tone, I really better be going it is time to go back to the ship and go back to the universe besides it is really getting dark. oh OK lupus Peony smiled and watched lupus run in the moon light she was shedding a tear just watching her boyfriend leave. IM back lupus barked at his masters juno smiled and said good we need to get going. Yea lupus come on! vela added.Peony awoke in the soft dew of morning she was still on the rock were she was last night "were she going to go she's a stray" she ran into the meadow when she had gotten to the center she smelled an odd smell like the smell of rotting flesh before she could investigate she founded her self whining in a bag she got her self a glance of one of the creatures holding the bag it was drone the ants that work for mizar lupus said about! She barked wildly but the drones kicked the bag and she stopped imedantly they threw the bag in there small ship and headed to the spawn ship.  
  
Lupus threw on his jet force uniform and with juno and vela headed out into space. lupus took patrol of the ship looking out for danger when he saw a small ship pass by, it headed for the spawn ship lupus was courious he asked vela to unlock the ship doors so he could get his his little dog ship and he soon headed to the spawn ship.  
  
Peony was silent in the bag for some time but when she heard the drones come she barked again the massive bugs threw poor little Peony out of the bag she growled at one it just laughed as it picked her up and rammed her hard in a cell. The cell was electric so she could not get out. What am I to do she cried softly, oh dear if only Lupus cloud find me and get me otta here. She yawned and curled up in the conner of her cold damp steel cell and sleeped.  
  
Lupus landed his jet ship on the landing pad of the spawn ship. As he creeped though the huge ship he noticed a piece of little white fur he examined it and he had smelled the scent before if only he could remember...it fancily got to him it was Peony's! But how could the drones have taken her he wondered. The commander saw lupus enter the ship it was time for the trap the commander walked slowly to the disheartened hound. well well well. It said in a shrieking voice, what do we have here a little sad puppy. Lupus bared his teeth, what have you done with Peony TELL ME NOW! oh so her names Peony? Ha don't worry she is safe in here tell she is in the middle of the firing squad. WHAT FIRING SQUAD! Lupus demanded. you will never save her now dog so don't try it! Lupus just standed there showing his teeth to the commander as the commander said well looks like not all dogs go to heaven. As the commander walked of Lupus whispered to himself, don't worry Peony I will save you just you don't worry.  
  
Hey Vela. Juno asked his sister WHAT SPACE CADET! she answered "as usual" i was just wondering were Lupus went you should know you unlocked the counter doors for him. Vela responded he said he went to the spawn ship to check something out. oh, I hope he will be back soon^_^ yea whatever. Vela said.  
  
Lupus ran up the elevator of the spawn ship and dashed though the doors shooting anything in his way. he panted so much he thought he would die when he had found the back room he ran inside there he saw a cell prison he walked up to it slowly since he had herd whining from inside as he crept nearer he heard a low growl but he did not care he had to see what was in that cell. What he found inside was Peony she was whining so hard tears flew from her blue eyes. Lupus made a light bark and Peony looked up she started to smile and yelled LUPUS!!! not so loud lupus warned her the drones will hear us. I hoped you would come lupus I am so pleased she dashed in front of the bars not remembering the were electric and zapped her self she fell back shocked for a moment. Peony! Lupus cried. IM OK lupus it was a weak shock she smiled so did he as he said i knew something was going on when i saw a small ship headed for the spawn ship so i decided to take a look and i found a piece of your fur i knew you were being held hostage. oh lupus please get me out of here. step back lupus ordered as he fired a trirocket at the door of the cell it blew open leaving Peony UN harmed. wow lupus were did you learn that she asked supposed. It's a trirocket launcher he explaniend oh wow how cool were did you get that suit lupus? It's my jet force uniform he said puzzled. oh OK she said politely. Suddenly there was a large boom form were the dogs were standing OH no lupus! screamed Peony. come on Peony lets get otta here! Lupus went ahead of Peony as she limply followed Lupus through the ship a drone ran in the way of peony and she bumped into it it shrieked the enemy is out of it's prison the whole army in the ship heard the drone yell. Lupus shot the drone before it could say another word. Peony once again ran behind Lupus loud bombs and grenades were exploding everywhere Peony was so frightened by the whole expertise. Lupus kept blasting drones in the way as they were getting closer to the landing pod. the commander spotted them and stunned in Lupus way.  
  
Hello young ones going somewhere he squalled. Lupus was about to shot the drone but he had ran out of ammo on every gun Lupus groaned, you a dead man comannder. the commander replied so trying to find your little way out huh well looks you may but you have to get passed me first. He walked to wear Peony was standed she was all shaking with fear as he came nearing and grabbed her by the scruff on the neck she whined and looked down to lupus with tears. Lupus did not want to see his girlfriend this way he jumped right on the commander and bit his neck. The commander squeaked with pain as green blood oozed from the creatures neck. It dropped Peony but Lupus caught her by the mouth just in time. Thank you Lupus she said kindly as they watched the commander bleed to death on the metal floor.  
  
Lupus and Peony ran out of the burning ship and sat on the landing pad panting. Peony. lupus said I am glad I have gotten you in time I really knew something had to be going on IM sorry I left you so soon I knew something would happen. It's NOT you fault Lupus I am so relived that you are OK. ^_^ than Peony smiled and licked Lupus on the face he smiled and licked peony back. The two dogs head another boom they went back inside the burning spawn ship and noticed a timed bomb inside on NO LUPUS!! Peony screamed. the bomb was going to go off in 5 seconds the mutts tried to run back to the landing pad but there was so much smoke both of them could not see anything at all."you know because dogs are colorblind they really cant see very well in smoke" Peony and Lupus tried as hard as they could to find the way out but the bomb exploded. Lupus heard him self and Peony scream in pain....  
  
Hey is Lupus all right Vela asked her Brother, he has been starring out of the window for some time and was just wondering if he was OK. Vela I don't know if he is OK. the twins fancily saw Lupus jerk. were am I? He asked Lupus what do you mean were are at home right now waiting for our Grandma and grandpa to return from the store "since Vela and Junos Mom and dad died their grandparents watched them for a while until they left earth" Lupus looked puzzled were is Peony were is she! Lupus don't you remember she asked earlier for you and her to watch the sunset this evening together! Vela answered. HUH but I did a while ago I just saved her from the spawn ship when we were in outer space! the drones kidnapped her and we died from a nuclear bomb! Lupus...we have not been to outer space yet were are tonight after you met Peony to say good-bye to her we wont come back to earth for a while. Lupus was very confused he wanted to know what was going on but how? Lupus dashed to the ocean side and toppled over Peony ow oh hi lupus she giggled your late...oh no Lupus knew what was going on his mind went into the future and after this talk with Peony he knew what was going to happen next his life was coming to an end with his dear girlfriend Peony......  
  
THE END i think this is the best story I did so far can you guys please review this time?? THANKS! ^_^ P>S should I make more like this with Peony and Lupus??  
  



End file.
